The disclosure relates to devices and methods for implantation of an orthopedic device between skeletal segments using limited surgical dissection. The implanted devices are used to adjust and maintain the spatial relationship(s) of adjacent bones. Depending on the design of the implant, the skeletal segments may be immobilized or motion between them may be preserved.
Surgical reconstructions of the bony skeleton are common procedures in current medical practice. Regardless of the anatomical region or the specifics of the reconstructive procedure, many surgeons employ an implantable device between bony segments in order to adjust, align and maintain the spatial relationship(s) between them.
Placement of an inter-vertebral device within the spine may be performed through various approaches. Access to the anterior aspect of the spine provides a direct route for device placement. However, since the spine is situated posteriorly within the body cavity, an anterior approach requires dissection through the many vital tissues that lie anterior to the spine. Likewise, a lateral approach also requires extensive dissection of the body cavity. Both approaches are more difficult in the thoracic and lumbar spine, since these body cavities contain far more tissue anterior and lateral to the spine.
A posterior approach provides ready access to the posterior aspect of the spine through an operative corridor that is familiar to all spine surgeons. Unfortunately, the nerve elements are situated posterior to the inter-vertebral space and will limit access to that space. Hence, use of the posterior approach for the placement of any sizable device within the inter-vertebral space risks permanent neurologic injury.